


Moments Immortalized

by Daydreamer5187



Series: IronDad and SpiderSon [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, as seen through home videos, just a teensy bit of angst, mostly tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer5187/pseuds/Daydreamer5187
Summary: If you want to know what a man cares about, you only need to notice what he films.And, well, Tony’s filled memory card after memory card with videos of Peter Parker.





	Moments Immortalized

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to post this work here, finally, after it’s been on my tumblr for so long. (I think this may actually be my most popular post.) I really hope you guys like it, it’s still one of my favourite short pieces of writing. :)

**The video starts.**

“No, don’t-” a bunch of fumbling and smacking of the camera, nothing is visible except darkness and the occasional ruffling of a shirt, “hold the camera _still_ , you dumb robot.”

A bunch of beeps and chirps, the view suddenly becoming less obscured by Tony Stark’s shirt as the robot takes the camera. Stark shakes his head and straightens himself out, giving DUM-E a stern look as he does.

“You with me? You gonna be able to do this,” he asks his helper, looking past the camera and right into the robot’s eyes. DUM-E chirps in confirmation. “Alright, here we go.”

The video cuts to Tony waiting right outside the door to the lab with a finger pressed to his lips. He holds a red and blue birthday cake. The shushing becomes three fingers raised, counting down three, two, one.

The door opens and the inventor-robot pair burst in, revealing Peter Parker sitting at his workbench. The kid jumps in surprise, slipping half off his stool as the Iron Man suits beep a symphony to the theme of “Happy Birthday.”

Tony loses it, he laughs until his sides hurt as the teenager’s wide, surprised, eyes become pointed. The frame moves from Tony, to Peter, back to Tony, and finally zooms in on Peter who is blushing, indignantly picking himself up.

“ _Mr.Stark_ ,” the kid groans. However, as soon as he notices the cake and the song his features soften. “Is that… is that for me?”

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” Tony grins.

“Well, _yeah_ , but you didn’t have to _do_ anything.”

“Nonsense youngling, now get over here and blow out your candles.” DUM-E chirps happily from behind the camera.

Peter crosses to Tony, cheeks flushed but an absolutely elated smile on his face. He laughs when he sees the theme of the cake, barely able to blow out the sixteen candles stuck around the cake.

Tony shows the cake off, it’s a Spider-Man cake, the emblem on his suit proudly in the centre.

“Whatcha wish for?”

“I can’t tell you, then it won’t come true.”

“Touché. Happy birthday kid.”

It cuts again, Peter and Tony are leaning against the table now, chatting and smiling while they eat the cake.

Tony picks the remaining icing from his plate, smearing it over Peter’s cheek. It obviously takes the teen by surprise, but he’s quick to recover, smushing his own icing around Tony’s cheek and chin.

Tony laughs and shouts “Brat!” While throwing an arm around Peter’s neck and ruffling his hair. The teenage hero shrieks in delight, trying to wiggle himself away.

Tony eyes the camera, letting the now-sixteen-year-old up, but keeping his arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders.

“Okay, look at the camera now,” he says, pointing towards where DUM-E buzzes excitedly.

“Aw, _Mr.Stark_ , you were _filming_?”

“Yup, now this moment is immortal. Say cheese Underoos.”

Peter wraps his free arm around Mr.Stark like the mechanic had done to him. The video ends with the image of the icing-faced, mentor-mentee (father-son) duo beaming at the camera.

**The video cuts.**

“Peter, tell the camera what we’re doing today.” This time Tony is behind the camera, which is quite close to Peter’s face.

Peter grins and rolls his eyes. “We’re driving Mr.Stark. Well, more like _I’m_ driving.”

The camera is fumbled until it’s facing Tony at an awkward angle. “God help us all,” the inventor breaths. It’s not seen but Peter rolls his eyes again. “Okay, no distracted driving, throw your peace sign up kid.”

The frame swerves to face Peter, who mean mugs the camera while holding up a peace sign. Tony’s disembodied hand reaches over and ruffles his hair, the teen giggles, unable to hold his frown.

**The video cuts.**

Peter is sleeping on Tony’s lap, _Return of the Jedi_ murmuring in the background. Tony looks up at the newcomer holding the camera, threatening with his eyes alone certain death if the teen is woken up.

The camera handler is trying desperately not to laugh, but a few quick, male, giggles escape nonetheless.

The camera zooms in onto Tony, then down to Peter’s face, completely relaxed and trusting in sleep, then to Tony’s hands, which gently run through Peter’s curls.

**The video cuts.**

“Reason #479 why having a Spiderling around will improve your lives.” Tony intones.

The camera pulls up to reveal a very festive looking living room. Rhodey is wearing a red Santa hat, and Pepper is lounging on the couch drinking an eggnog. Happy is being Happy, looking unimpressed. Tony pans the camera up just a little more, revealing Peter stuck to the ceiling, wearing reindeer antlers, putting up some garland.

The camera zooms in on Peter’s goofy face as he notices the attention, and Tony laughs.

**The video cuts.**

Peter bounces as he proudly shows off his 100% Chemistry test.

**The video cuts.**

Peter dances in the lab, using a wrench as an air-guitar while “Back in Black” blasts behind him.

**The video cuts.**

Peter licks an ice-cream cone, which promptly tips so that the teenager is forced to hold it up with his face. Tony is laughing from behind the camera.

**The video cuts.**

Tony and Peter wrestle on the beach, both in their swim trunks. Peter is laughing, delighted, and Tony is smiling happily.

Despite being able to level Tony if he wanted to Peter lets the inventor pick him up and drag him dramatically towards the pier over his shoulder. Pepper shouts at them to be careful but there’s no bite in her voice.

Peter looks up at the camera and flashes his peace sign, smiling widely despite his growing eyes at the imminent trip off the dock he’s about to take.

Tony lifts his kid up and

**The video pauses.**

“Tony,” Steve started, worriedly. Tony cut him off.

“Leave me alone, Rogers.”

Steve looked sadly from Tony to the projection that was still paused mid-scene, at the smiling kid on the screen. He wanted to pretend that he didn’t see the tear stains down his friend’s cheeks.

“Tony, you should come eat something-”

“I said _leave me alone.”_

The captain nodded, his heart breaking for the childless father. He turned his back, shutting the door behind him, wishing he couldn’t hear Tony’s sobs over the childlike laughter that had resumed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m sorry about that angst xD I was finishing up the final draft and it was like my brain did a total flip and went “now, the ANGST” 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought, comments are my muse’s fuel and nourishment. :D 
> 
> Also, if you would like to check out my tumblr I’m @day-dreamer176. I’d usually link but my stupid laptop broke and I’m doing all this from an iPad.


End file.
